Initially modular office walls with wiring raceways, located at the base of the walls or at desk-height, provided power for task lighting and office equipment such as typewriters and calculators. Access to the wiring within the raceway was through single and duplex receptacles. With the advent of personal computers and other data using equipment, a need has developed to provide convenient means to interconnect with communication, data and other wiring in the raceway and to provide an environment free of a jumble of wires and cables.
It is now proposed to provide removable cover plates for placing in raceway panels and having electrical and electronic interconnection devices which connect with wires in the raceway and provide plug-in capability for telephone, electronic and data equipment on the desk.